1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to pomegranate extracts and methods of using thereof, and specifically to methods of using pomegranate extracts for causing regression in lesions due to arteriosclerosis in humans.
2. Description of the Related Art
Throughout this application, various references are referred to within parentheses. Disclosures of these publications in their entireties are hereby incorporated by reference into this application to more fully describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains. Full bibliographic citation for these references may be found at the end of this application, preceding the claims.
Oxidative stress, a major contributor to cardiovascular diseases (1), is associated with lipid peroxidation in arterial macrophages and in lipoproteins (1-3). Oxidized low-density lipoprotein (Ox-LDL) was shown to be atherogenic (2-4), thus, interventions to inhibit LDL oxidation by dietary antioxidants (4, 5) is of major importance to attenuate atherosclerosis. It was recently shown that vitamin E supplementation to patients with carotid artery stenosis inhibited LDL accumulation in arterial macrophages (6). Protection of lipids from oxidation can be also achieved by serum paraoxonase (PON1), an HDL-associated esterase that can hydrolyze and reduce specific lipid peroxides in arterial cells and lipoproteins in coronary and carotid lesions (7-10).
The pomegranate was recently chosen as the logo for the Millennium Festival of Medicine, mainly because of its medicinal properties as described by all major religions and by folk medicine (11). Pomegranate juice (PJ) possesses impressive antioxidative properties due to its high flavonoids content, mainly the water soluble tannins and proanthocyanins (12). We have recently shown the antioxidative and antiatherogenic characteristics of PJ consumption in atherosclerotic apolipoprotein E deficient (E°) mice (13). In healthy humans, PJ consumption also demonstrated potent antioxidative capabilities against lipoprotein oxidation, and also increased PON 1 activity and improved serum total antioxidant status (13).
A need exists, however, to study whether the above beneficial effects of PJ can be manifested in patients with atherosclerosis such as carotid artery stenosis.